


Imperfection is beautiful

by Sionnglic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/M, Fluff, Hordak-centric (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Party, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Soft Hordak (She-Ra)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnglic/pseuds/Sionnglic
Summary: Hordak i Entrapta zostają zaproszeni na bal organizowany przez Adorę i Catrę. Nie wiedzą jeszcze, że zostaną poddani próbie charakterów.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Imperfection is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts).



– Nie wierzę, że to robię.

Hordak stał przed wysokimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do głównej sali pałacu Bright Moon. Za nimi grzmiała przygłuszona, lecz skoczna muzyka fletów i harf.

– Hordaaak, przecież uszyłam ci świetny strój. Spójrz tylko na kolor. A materiał jest tak zaawansowany, że nie ma prawa, aby się gdzieś zagiął. I świetnie na tobie leży. – Entrapta patrzyła na swoje dzieło z błyskiem w oczach.

Hordak spojrzał najpierw na nią a potem podniósł wzrok na lustro stojące za nimi, które znajdowało się na drugim końcu holu.

– Jest… – zawahał się. – Nie jest uwierający.

Miał na sobie biały kitel, który Entrapta wzmocniła dodatkową elektroniką wykrywającą jego fale mózgowe i dostosowującą materiał do emitowania odpowiadających im emocjom. W tym momencie przybierał on lekko niebieski odcień.

– No w końcu nie chodzisz na czarno jakbyś był wiecznie zły. Poza tym to impreza przebierana!

– Dlaczego więc masz na sobie wciąż swój kombinezon?

– Nieee, to nie ten sam – odparła Entrapta. – Naprawdę nie widzisz różnicy?

Hordak przekręciwszy głowę, patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund. Entrapta westchnęła.

– Jak wrócimy, to zaprogramuję ci dodatkowe algorytmy wspomagające wzrok. No chodź! – pociągnęła go nagle jednym ze swoich warkoczy za rękę, a drugim otworzyła podwoje. Hordak tylko cicho warknął, ale dał się jej prowadzić.

Wysoką, wszechstronną salę mieniącą się dziesiątkami świateł odbijających się od kryształowych lamp, wypełniała rzesza postaci ubranych w wielobarwne wymyślne stroje.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mają mi już niczego za złe? – spytał Hordak, rozglądając się wokół. Miał wrażenie, że jest tutaj mimo wszystko niechcianym gościem.

– Za to, że próbowałeś podbić planetę, rozkazywałeś żołnierzom palenie wiosek i niemalże doprowadziłeś swojego brata do zagłady całego wszechświata? – wyliczyła Entrapta. Na chwilkę się zawahała. – Nie! O, Adora!!

Entrapta pobiegła w stronę swojej znajomej, która stała i trzymała się pod rękę z kobietą z kocimi uszami.

– Entrapta! Jednak przyszłaś – wykrzyknęła Adora i śmiejąc się, uścisnęła ją serdecznie. Catra również się przywitała.

Tymczasem Hordak został sam i pomimo wszystko chciał spróbować z kimś porozmawiać. Pragnął pokazać Entrapcie, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach, głównie dzięki niej, zmienił się na lepsze. Odnalazł wzrokiem grupkę gości, którzy żywo o czymś rozmawiali, i podszedł do nich. Po drodze chwycił za duży owoc przypominający pomarańczę i który, według malutkiej tabliczki obok tacy, głosił, że jest to miejscowy przysmak z Plumerii.

– … i wtedy mówię do niego, że to bryłka soli, a nie kryształ! – powiedziała kobieta w jasnoróżowych włosach a reszta jej znajomych roześmiała się.

– Ha ha ha! – zaśmiał się sztywno Hordak, który już stał obok kręgu osób. – Doprawdy, nietragiczna odpowiedź. Właściwie jednak jest błędna– Hordak wgryzł się soczysty owoc, patrząc prosto w oczy kobiecie, a sok spłynął mu po brodzie. – Sól też jest przecież kryształem.

– Lord Hordak – ukłonili się goście i spuścili wzrok.

– Mieszkańcy. To znaczy z kim mam, hm, przyjemność – poprawił się Hordak i starał się uśmiechnąć. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w dziwnym grymasie, obnażając szereg ostrych, jasnych i zielonkawych zębów. Kątem oka dostrzegł szybki, niemalże niezauważalny ruch na spodku trzymanym przez mężczyznę w masce ptaka.

– Skąd masz ten torcik?! – Entrapta nagle wyskoczyła zza pleców gości, trzymając warkoczami zdobyte jedzenie i wpatrując się w nie jakby było całym światem zamkniętym w kawałku deseru.

Hordak chwycił ją za rękę.

– Entrapta!

– Hordak! – odparła entuzjastycznie i delikatnie, bardzo powoli wepchnęła mu kawałek ciasta w usta. – Spróbuuuj. Czy nie jest przepyszneee? – patrzyła na niego migączącymi od zachwytu czereśniowymi oczami.

– Przepraszamy najmocniej, my już pójdziemy, bo zaraz zaczyna się występ w auli koncertowej.

Hordak i Entrapta szybko odwrócili się do garstki osób, którzy patrzyli skonsternowani na znikający wolno kawałek ciasta w ustach byłego tyrana i prędkim krokiem oddalili się od dwójki.

– Paaa! – pożegnała się i pomachała im Entrapta.

Hordak przegryzł ciasto i przełknął w całości.

– I jak?

– Nie jest… najgorsze. – przyznał szczerze.

– No nieee?! Jest wybitne! Delikatna warstwa wierzchniej czekolady o grubości dokładnie dwóch milimetrów, trzy warstwy delikatnego, ręcznie bitego kremu poprzetykane warstwami chrupiącego ciasta biszkoptowego, chociaż normalnie wolałabym drożdżowe, staje się kompozycją nie do podrobienia nawet przez najwierniejsze ruchom cukiernika maszyny. Chociaż na pewno znalazłby się sposób, żeby w pełni zasymulować dokładny proces wytwarzania takiego tortu. – Entrapta wyciągnęła swój rejestrator dźwięku. – Dzień 78, odkryto niespotykane dotąd rzemiosło połączenia składników użytego w celu wyprodukowania deseru. – skończyła mówić, ale po chwili dodała już sama do siebie: – Muszę poprosić Glimmer o kontakt do tego cukiernika, żeby zrobić badania.

Nie zauważyła, że w międzyczasie Hordak wyprowadził ją z głównej sali i znaleźli się w cichszym, znacznie mniejszym pokoju. Rozejrzała się dookoła.

– O, co my tu robimy?

Jego strój przybrał ciemnoszary kolor. Niegdyś dumnie i pewnie stojący lord, teraz spuścił wzrok a jego ramiona opadły jak gdyby nie miał już sił.

– Hordak, co się stało? – spytała cicho Entrapta, ostrożnie podchodząc do niego bliżej. Dostrzegła, że zaciska on pięści a on sam drży.

– Dlaczego wciąż nie mogą mi przebaczyć? – Jego głos był ledwo słyszalny a on sam zdawał się, że chce zniknąć. – Dlaczego po tak długim czasie wciąż się mnie boją!? – Hordak gwałtownie nachylił się ku Entrapcie, lecz ta stała w miejscu i patrzyła na niego ze spokojem. – Czemu nie chcą traktować mnie normalnie?

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok i nie chciał, by widziała go w takim stanie. Zawsze przecież był silny i niezależny; może z paroma wyjątkami, kiedy ona sama chciała mu pomóc a on się zgodził.

Po chwili poczuł na swoich dłoniach ciepło jej palców, które chwyciły je i odciągnęły od skrywanej twarzy.

– Jeśli ci to pomoże – zaczęła Entrapta, uśmiechając się niepewnie i też trochę uciekając wzrokiem, jakby obawiając się własnych słów – to też czasem myślę, że tu nie pasuję.

– Naprawdę? – uniósł w końcu twarz i ich spojrzenia wreszcie się spotkały.

– Tak. To chyba taka maska, którą zawsze nakładam, żeby inni odbierali mnie normalnie. Zawsze wolałam towarzystwo robotów, bo wiedziałam, czego mogę się po nich spodziewać. Z prawdziwymi osobami jest trudniej. Wciąż staram się zrozumieć, ale nie potrafię, bo… – zawiesiła na moment głos – po prostu taka już jestem i nic z tym nie mogę zrobić. – Entrapta uniosła delikatnie kącik ust, lecz Hordak wiedział, co może czuć jego główna naukowiec.

Stali tak przy sobie kilka sekund. Hordak wreszcie odrzekł:

– Nie jesteś… – przełknął ślinę – cieszę się, że jesteś.

Przytulił ją do swojej piersi a ona oplotła go w tali.

– Pamiętam słowa, które kiedyś mi powiedziałaś, te o niedoskonałościach. Lubię twoje niedoskonałe zachowanie, bo wiem, że jesteś wtedy naprawdę sobą. Lubię, kiedy często wybiegasz w rozmowach i zastanawiasz się głośno nad swoimi teoriami, bo wiem, że jesteś w swoim żywiole i dzięki temu jesteś szczęśliwa. – Czuł jak Entrapta mocniej wtula się w jego tors, starając się ukryć ciche łkanie. – I lubię, kiedy kradniesz ludziom mini deserki, bo wiem, że zawsze będziesz próbowała mnie nimi nakarmić.

Entrapta cicho się zaśmiała.

– Pamiętaj, niedoskonałość jest piękna.

Hordak przytulił ją mocniej i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku jej głowy. Entrapta zahihotała, wycierając mokre od łez oczy w rękawy swojego kombinezonu.

– Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.

Spojrzeli sobie głębiej w oczy.

– Jednak udaje ci się mnie zmieniać. – Pogłaskał ją po policzku. – Jesteś gotowa na dalszą część balu?

– Czyli jednak chcesz zostać?

– Póki mamy siebie, mogę zostać przy tobie wszędzie.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie mojej historii. To pierwszy jakikolwiek fic, który napisałem. Tak dawno nie siadałem do komputera, żeby coś stworzyć oprócz pracy licencyjnej. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
